Alan Carr
Alan Graham Carr (born 14 June 1976) is an English comedian and television personality. He was born in Weymouth,Dorset and spent most of his childhood in Northampton before moving to Chorlton-cum-Hardy, Manchester in his early 20s where he began his comedy career. Carr's breakthrough was in 2001, winning the City Life Best Newcomer of the Year and the BBC New Comedy Award. In the ensuing years, his career burgeoned on the Manchester comedy circuit before becoming well known for hosting The Friday Night Project with Justin Lee Collins. This led to the release of a short-lived entertainment show Alan Carr's Celebrity Ding Dong in 2008, and eventually, his popular comedy chat show Alan Carr: Chatty Man, which has been airing since 2009. Carr also hosted a radio show, Going Out with Alan Carr, on BBC Radio 2 for three years as well as going on two arena tours: Tooth Fairy Live (2007) and Spexy Beast Live (2011). Carr is represented by Off the Kerb.[1] Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alan_Carr# hide *1 Personal life *2 Radio *3 Performance *4 Controversy *5 Filmography **5.1 Stand-up DVDs *6 Awards *7 Book *8 References *9 External links Personal life He went to Weston Favell School, Northampton. His father is former Northampton Town and Nuneaton Borough F.C.manager, and current Newcastle United chief scout Graham Carr.[2] On his father's side, his family hail from North East England.[3] Carr has a younger brother, Gary.[4] Carr gained a BA (Hons) degree in Drama and Theatre Studies, graduating with a 2:1 from Middlesex University.[5][6] After completing his degree in his early 20s, Carr moved to Manchester seeking a better life and with aspirations of becoming a comedian. He moved into a house full of activity in Chorlton-cum-Hardy after which he moved to Stretford; which he cites as an inspiration for his comedic work.[7] Carr soon became a regular on the Manchester comedy circuit, including Alan Carr's Ice Cream Sunday at the Manchester Comedy Store. Carr also made friends with fellow comedians based on the Manchester circuit, including Jason Manford, Justin Moorhouse and John Bishop.[8] Despite being openly gay, he does not consider his sexuality to be a focal part of his act, once saying, "I just think gay people need to get over themselves. Just because you're gay and on the telly doesn't mean you're a role model. I'm just a comedian. That's all I am. What am I meant to do? Do I go down the Julian Clary route and talk about fisting and poppers? I don't talk about being gay and I think what better equality for gays than that?"[4] On 21 September 2006, Carr and entertainer Lionel Blair helped save a man who was about to fall from a pier in Blackpool. The man was holding on by his fingertips, but the two men managed to pull him to safety.[9] Radio Carr made his radio presenting debut on Christmas Day 2007 for BBC Radio 2 as part of their Festive Highlights, with the show Alan Carr's Christmas Box.[10] He also filled in on BBC 6Music on 16 February and 14 June 2008 for Adam and Joe and co-presented The Russell Brand Show on 4 October 2008. He also presented Alan Carr's Comedy Outings for BBC Radio 2 in 2008. On 25 April 2009, Carr began hosting Going Out with Alan Carr, a new show for BBC Radio 2, in conjunction withEmma Forbes (later replaced by Melanie Sykes). The show was broadcast every Saturday evening from 6pm-8pm.[11] On 7 March 2012 Alan announced that he made the decision to hang up his headphones to focus on his Chatty Man show. Carr said: 'I've loved every minute of it but it's time to reclaim my weekends.'I wish Radio 2 every success but I'll listen from my home in the future instead."[12] His last show was on 31 March 2012. Performance Carr performs stand-up regularly, on tour and on television. He has been featured in three Edinburgh shows and in 2007 he toured throughout the UK, which was followed by a DVD entitled "Tooth Fairy Live". Carr had his own monthly show in a Manchester comedy club and he has toured nationwide, supporting other acts.[13] He has performed at the Apollo Theatre in London, which was televised for the BBC1 series 'Live at the Apollo', and has been featured in the Royal Variety Performance. Carr has appeared and performed at many festivals, including the Reading and Leeds Festivals, Latitude Festival, the Kilkenny Comedy Festival and Live Earth, where he welcomed musical acts David Gray and Damien Rice on stage. He has performed stand-up internationally, including an appearance at the Montreal 'Just For Laughs' festival.[14] In 2010, Carr took part in Channel 4's Comedy Gala, a benefit show held in aid of Great Ormond Street Children's Hospital, filmed live at the O2 Arena in London on 30 March. Controversy In December 2008, when accepting his award for Best Entertainment Personality at the British Comedy Awards, Carr dedicated it to Karen Matthews, who had earlier that month been found guilty of kidnapping Shannon Matthews, her own daughter. Carr was quoted by BBC News as stating: "I should dedicate this award to her Karen. She would be my dream guest. I think she's a gay icon. People like a bit of rough, don't they?"[15] Shahid Malik, MP for Matthews' constituency of Dewsbury described Carr's comments about Shannon Matthews as "sick and insensitive". Carr subsequently apologised for his comments, saying "I realise what I said was insensitive and I am very sorry for any offence caused."[16] On his own website he added: "For those of you who have enjoyed my comedy and seen my act over the last seven years you all would have got used to my tongue in cheek style and near the knuckle observations. Last night at the Comedy Awards ... I was being ironic, these aren't my real sentiments obviously."[17] Filmography Stand-up DVDs Awards *2001 Manchester City Life Best Newcomer of the Year *2001 The BBC Best New Stand Up *2006 Best in Show — Sheffield Comedy Festival *2006 The Golden Rose of Montreaux for Best Entertainment Show for The Friday Night Project *2006 LAFTA's Funniest Double Act (with Justin Lee Collins) *2006 LAFTA's Funniest Entertainment Show for The Friday Night Project *2007 British Comedy Award for Best Live Stand-Up *2007 Cosmopolitan Celebrity Men of the Year (with Justin Lee Collins) *2007 LAFTA's Funniest Double Act (with Justin Lee Collins) *2008 British Comedy Award for Best Entertainment Personality *2009 Television and Radio Industries Club 'Personality of the Year' Award *2009 Royal Television Society Entertainment Performance of the Year *2009 Heat's Funniest Book of 2009 *2010 Alan Carr: Chatty Man wins Best Entertainment Show at the TV Choice Awards *2012 Best Talk Show at the National Television Awards for Alan Carr: Chatty Man *2012 Loaded LAFTA Award for Best Stand Up *2012 Television and Radio Industries Club for Best TV Personality *2013 BAFTA for Entertainment Performance Book *2008 Look Who It Is! HarperCollins Publishers (autobiography) Category:1976 births